Ponte la Máscara
by Anielha
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de distintos tipos y personajes siguiendo el ejercicio de la improvisación. 4to Corto: "Padres"
1. Prólogo

**Ponte la Máscara**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

*  
>Saquemonos nuestros guantes, capas y coronas.<p>

Se abre el Telón

Saluden a la audiencia que aclama por ustedes  
><em>Hoy seran actores, marionetas de nuestros espectadores.<em>

Ellos manejaran sus piernas y acciones con hilos, cual títeres sobre este piso madera.  
>Sus susurros pintaran nuestro teatro, dependiendo de lo que lo que ellos desean.<br>No se atrevan a verse, puesto que no saben que pasará.

_La audiencia los observan desnudos, ellos les darán sus ropas y las máscaras que tendrán que usar._

No se asusten, que esto termina en un solo acto.  
>Será corto como un suspiro y eterno como el cielo infinito.<br>Todo lo que pase se quedará aquí, entre nosotros y la audiencia.  
>Ahora levanten sus orejas, escuchen lo que la gente pide.<p>

_¿Quién?¿Donde?¿Cuando?_

¿Ya lo tienen?

¡Perfecto!  
>Tomen sus ropas y que los actores estén en su sitio.<br>¿Están listos para improvisar?  
>Uno dos tres acción.<p>

Ponte la máscara

_**¡Qué comience la primera función!**_

* * *

><p>Que tal mis estimados, ¿como están?.<p>

De seguro les parecerá extraño esto pero tiene una explicación. Inspirada en los proyectos de Hans/Elsa de A Frozen Fan quise tratar de hacer lo mismo. **Pero**, esta vez abriéndome al parámetro de otras parejas y/o personajes. ¿la razón? aclarar la mente y poder cambiar un poco mi ritmo y abrirme a cortos desafíos. Seguirá un poco la idea de **Multiverso**, pero serán drabbles y esta vez pediré ayuda ¿de quién? pues, en este momento la persona está leyendo estas líneas.

Así que agradeceré sus opiniones y sus ayuda para darle el vamos a este proyecto que espero tener algo que entregar una vez cada 15 días.

Eso si, para pedir cosas, deben esperar al siguiente capítulo. Ya que como A Frozen Fan me dió la idea, le pedí un prompt.

Ese será el primero. Luego de aquel, se puede comenzar a pedir, con cordura ¿ok?

Obviamente, la idea es que no me llenen de prompt de manera alocada, deben esperar, si tomé tu idea, esperar que esta se concrete para poder pedir otro. Porque sino... no tendría tiempo para escribirlos todos ¿no? o podría escribirlos sin ganas, que también es horrible.

Si eres nuevo entre mis historias, te invito formalmente a revisar mi blog y tumblr donde escribo y agrego inspiración.

Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día.


	2. La Muñequita

**La muñequita**

**Personajes: Hans y Elsa**

**Rating: T**

**Palabras: 504**

**Resumen: Por un extraño acontecimiento, Elsa se ha encogido llegando a estar en la palma de una mano. Para su peor suerte, Hans la encuentra, sintiendose extrañado, pero divertido ante tal curioso caso.**

* * *

><p>No podía evitar encontrar graciosa la situación.<p>

Hans observaba a la "pequeña" reina Elsa sobre la mesa de madera sin entender como había tomado las dimensiones de una muñeca articulada de porcelana con su trenza francesa y su vestido celeste de hielo.

La "muñequita" quiso salir de ahí, pero una mano enguatada del príncipe se lo evitó. Ella lo observó con sus ojos celestes en un puchero.

- ¡No es gracioso!- comentó.

Hans no pudo evitar poner una leve sonrisa ante las palabras de Elsa. Para él era gracioso, y mucho más si incluímos que la voz de la monarca sonaba más aguda de lo habitual por su pequeña estatura.

Su dedo índice fue hasta la cabeza de la reina encogida y la frotó sobre ella como si lo hiciera con un gatito, sintiendo las pequeñas manitos de ella sobre la tela de su guante.

- ¡Ya basta!- exclamó Elsa tratando de empujar el dedo del pelirrojo.

Él lo consideró completamente adorable, era demasiado fácil molestar a la reservada reina de Arendelle de esa forma.

Ahora él era más fuerte en todos los sentidos. Vamos, podría hasta aplastarla como un escarabajo si lo deseara.

Pero rayos, era una ternurita en su pequeña estatura, vestido a la medida y su cabello levemente revuelto por la caricia que le había dado y su cara roja como un tomate

No pudo evitar que hiciera otro puchero y tomó levemente las telas de su vestido para jalarlo, tal vez, con suerte, vea unas piernas de muñeca de porcelana. Escuchó el chillido de su dueña quien afirmaba con sus manitos el vestido y pedía que parara con sus mejillas encendidas.

Hans no pudo evitar reír ante esto, incomodando más a su juguete personal, quien le mandó un leve rayo de hielo congelando sus cejas.

Debía admitir que se lo merecía.

Quitó la escarcha de su frente y tomó delicadamente por el talle a rubia la cual comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

Fue bajada en unos momentos y dejada en una bella jaula de plata en la misma habitación.

- ¡Déjame ir!- chilló Elsa poniendo sus manos sobre la rejilla de la adornada pajarera.

- Tranquilícese- le dijo Hans- es algo peligroso que esté afuera con esa diminuta estatura, estará a salvo aquí.

- Contigo como carcelero me niego- dijo la jovencita- Déjame ir.

- Reina Elsa- comentó Hans seriamente- Será mejor que se tranquilice hasta saber que rayos pasó.

El príncipe se fue de la habitación dejando a la reina en su nuevo hogar provisional.

Hans, al abandonar la habitación, rió suavemente, escondiendo sus labios con sus manos ante la graciosa situación. Recordó que uno de sus hermanos mayores, que tenía una hija de tres años, estaba de visita. Tenía una colección de muñecas de porcelana con una gran variedad de vestidos de todo tipo.

Pensó en tomar prestado algunas de esas prendas. Su sobrina no las extrañaría, tenía muchas, y el podría jugar un rato a cambiarle la ropa a su muñequita personal.

Rió suavemente pensando en esa posibilidad.

* * *

><p>Iniciamos este proyecto con una interesante prompt que <strong>A Frozen Fan<strong> me pidió, un cortito inspirado en una artista que ambas nos gusta llamado 24mango, la cual me ha inspirado escribir "Alas negras" y "El Cortejo del Lobo".

Aprovecho de invitar al uso de otros personajes. Vamos, que he escrito ya mucho de estos muchachos y nada con, por ejemplo Anna y Kristoff, ¿algun Kristanna fan porfavor?

Aprovecho de invitarlo a curioasear mi perfil, esta mi tumblr de inspiracion y mi blog si gustan chismosear.

Nos vemos, y tengan un hermoso dia.


	3. El Abrazo en la Nieve

**El abrazo en la nieve**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: Anna, Kristoff, Sven<strong>

**Rating: M (nada explícito)**

**Palabras:1201**

**Resumen: La ventisca vino de la nada, dejándolos atrapados en una cueva llenos de frío. En aquel abrazo para mantener la temperatura hay algo que cambia en la relación de Kristoff y Ana. Hay miedo, pero también una bella sorpresa.**

* * *

><p>Se suponía que sería un día de campo invernal. La nieve estaba agradable para caminar luego de una tormenta natural generada hace un tiempo. Así que Anna empacó algo de comida y bebidas calientes sobre Sven, para tener una linda tarde juntos.<p>

Anna había empacado un guiso delicioso de zanahorias que tanto el rubio como el reno agradecieron.

Pero claro, la naturaleza tenía planeado algo totalmente distinto.

Muy seguros que no era la culpa de Elsa lo que veían, las nubes se pusieron oscuras y el viento comenzó a soplar de manera fuerte llenando de escarcha los alimentos y sus caras.

Kristoff fue el primero en estar en alerta y tomó por el talle a Anna y la montó sobre Sven. El reno, al sentir encima de él a su compañero,comenzó a correr hacia el pueblo.

- Las montañas son traicioneras- comentó Kristoff observando los ojos preocupados de la princesa- Debemos bajar cuanto antes, no se que pasará con nosotros.

Una ráfaga blanca los alcanzó tumbando a Sven al suelo junto a la pareja.

Kristoff fue el primero en levantarse buscando a Anna antes que fuera tarde y que la nieve le cegara el rostro.

Logró ver su cabello rojizo y de una manera brusca, pero necesaria. Tomó una de sus trenzas jalándolo hacia él sintiendo un grito de dolor de ella.

- Disculpa- dijo Kristoff asustado- Pero no puedo perderte de vista.

Se apoyó de Sven y puso sobre su lomo a la pelirroja.

Necesitaban hacer algo pronto.

No podía construir un refugio ahí mismo. La nieve estaba suelta y el viento impediría que hiciera un bloque de hielo. Tampoco se divisaba una cabaña ni una posada.

Divisó la falda de una montaña y una gran agujero donde se escuchaba el sonido del viento.

Una cueva.

Con una mano en las riendas de su amigo reno y otra sobre su frente, buscando que la nieve no lo cegara, comenzó a moverse a la posible salvación ante el blanco ambiente.

El lugar era abierto, haciendo que una bocanada de aire frío les llegara de vez en cuando donde estaban. Sven se colocó entre la entrada y los dos muchachos. Su gran capa de piel podía aguantar un invierno de mil días si se le pedía.

Anna se acercó al hocico del fiel animal agradeciendo su gesto.

- Gracias Sven- dijo Anna- no se que haríamos sin ti.

Este bufó como respuesta. Y al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormido.

Anna se acostó sobre su pelaje y junto a Kristoff, quien buscaba en la gran canasta las cosas que se salvaron de aquel estropeado día de campo. Entre ellos un termo artesanal lleno de chocolate caliente. Abrió la botella y le dio un poco a su prometida, quien agradeció el gesto sintiendo su cuerpo calentándose ante la dulce bebida.

- Esto fue mi culpa- suspiró Anna.

- No digas eso- dijo Kristoff

- No debí pensar en un día de campo invernal… que idea más tonta- se dijo a si misma la princesa

- No lo fue, estuvo divertido- dijo Kristoff con sinceridad.

Pero Anna estaba más que convencida que en parte esto era su culpa. Ahora no sabría cuanto tiempo estarían ahí.

- Mi hermana estará preocupada- comentó

- Si, es verdad- dijo Kristoff- Pero ella sabe que eres fuerte y puedes cuidarte sola.

- Si no fuera por ti, no sabría que habría pasado- dijo la pelirroja

- Vamos, ¿quién fue a las montañas a buscar a su hermana con un extraño invierno?- dijo Kristoff- Tu Anna, tuviste el coraje para ir sin saber nada de lo que ocurre aquí. ¿Sabes? Ese temperamento obstinado me agradó de ti.

Anna lo observó unos momentos, y puso una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Kristoff, quien no lo conociera, parecería alguien antipático y huraño, pero bien sabía Anna que no era así, era un muchacho dulce que necesita abrazos.

Anna sintió un leve escalofrío en su cuerpo, que la hizo llevarse sus manos hacia sus brazos buscando calor.

- Ven- dijo Kristoff.

El abrigo de Kristoff estaba mejor preparado para un frío de aquel calibre. Se lo desabotonó un poco para poder cubrir a la pelirroja. La prenda ya estaba tibia gracias a su propia piel, haciendo que Anna se mantuviera mejor ante el suave viento helado.

La princesa acercó su cuerpo hasta el pecho de Kristoff, sintiendo su aroma a pinos y plantas junto al latir de su corazón. Él la rodeo con sus brazos por las caderas apegándola más a su cuerpo para mantenerla tibia.

Anna se sonrojó, nunca había estado así con su prometido. Habían abrazos y besos como otras muestras de cariño, pero aquel abrazo sobreprotector y el sonido de su respiración sobre su rostro eran algo nuevos. Le asustaba un poco de una manera buena.

Los ojos levemente verdes de la princesa se posaron en el inicio del pecho del rubio y con una necesidad de su subconsciente la rozó con sus labios, alertando al montañés.

El beso en su pecho fue calido y le generó una sensación placentera al rubio quien bajó su mirada para observar a la joven en sus brazos cuyos ojos, al sentir como su rostro se movía, los alzó para encontrar los suyos.

La gruesa mano de Kristoff acarició la mejilla pecosa de Anna y esta, con su suave mano, la barbilla del muchacho.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y sus labios hicieron contactos de manera suave y segura, siendo más atrevida a cada contacto.

El beso les dio calor y una sensación extraña y placentera la cual no querían cortar. Las manos de Anna se dirigieron al cabello del muchacho acercando sus caderas al cuerpo de quien ahora la sujetaba de manera posesiva por su talle intensificando una suave fricción que Anna generaba sobre él. Despertándolo del frío, calentando su cuerpo y perturbándole la razón.

No supo como es que sus brazos bajaron, levantando el vestido de invierno de la princesa, rozando la parte trasera de la entrepierna sobre las medias de la pelirroja, haciendo a esta suspirar y cortando el beso.

Nunca nadie la había tocado ahí. Había sido incómodo, demasiado , pero a la vez delicioso.

- Perdona- le dijo Kristoff con los ojos preocupados - ¿Te molestó?

La mirada del rubio enterneció a Anna, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Hazlo- dijo acercándose a él- Haz todo lo que quieras.

Juntó sus labios a los de él, de manera demandante y acercando nuevamente su cuerpo al de él. Bajando sus medias hasta las rodillas dándole la libertad a su prometido.

Sintió las manos ásperas sobre su tersa piel tocando su intimidad con precaución e intensificando sus movimientos. Sintió como una extraña sensación de humedad y placer salían desde aquel lugar haciéndola pegarse más al cuerpo del montañes y frotándose a él con mayor intensidad y besarlo con mayor ganas siendo correspondida entre jadeos.

Tibios y abrazados en aquella cueva, vieron que el día de campo no había salido tan mal. La tormenta pasaría, mientras ellos se exploraban en la soledad de la nieve. Habían pasado a una nueva etapa en su relación. La nieve los juntó en una oportunidad, y la misma fuerza los hacía descubrirse a si mismos.

* * *

><p>Les presento mi primer Kristanna oficial. Había escrito otros momentos con ellos dos, pero pasaban a segundo plano en mis fics, asi que estoy feliz de , por fin, darles una oportunidad a esta bella pareja canon.<p>

Agradecimientos a **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** quien me dio el prompt de que los personajes se perdieran en una nevada cuando hacían un día de campo. Se escondían en una cueva y entraban "en calor". Ella dijo que podía ser M… bueno, no hay nada explícito, pero como de todas maneras es algo adulto le puse ese ranking. Espero que les haya gustado.

Si encuentran algún error, siempre agradezco que me lo digan.

Llevamos dos cortitos… uno con Hans y Elsa y el otro con Anna y Kristoff… que tal una historia con algún personaje que no ha aparecido aquí o alguno que no ha interactuado entre ellos. O hacer algo con una acción de la misma película.

Espero sus ideas a través de sus comentarios.

Si buscan algún fic con algún tema en especial pueden darse una vuelta en mi perfil a ver si encuentran algo de su gusto.

Que tengan un buen día.


	4. Brujería

**Brujeria**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: Weselton<strong>

**Palabras: 179**

**Rating: K**

**Resumen: Pensamientos del Duque de lo que está pasando en Arendelle**

* * *

><p>Nunca le habían preparado para tal cosa en toda su vida.<p>

Había presenciado sequías, guerras, incendios, naufragios, rebeliones de campesinos y un montón de problemas y desgracias de las cuales había salido muy bien parado. Bien lo graficaba sus medallas y su título nobiliario. Pero nunca algo como esto.

¡Brujería!

La nieve en verano y aquellos poderes de hielo eran pura maldad ante sus viejos ojos. Bien había dicho los libros antiguos que la maldad se ocultaba en formas bellas y extrañas y la reina Elsa era mero ejemplo de aquello.

Comenzó a aclarar su mente tratando de comprender todo.

Claro, ¿cómo no lo vió antes?.

Los secretos de Arendelle existían por una buena razón. Ocultar al mundo el monstruo de aquel castillo.

- Brujería, monstruo- se decía en su mente.

El reino estaba maldito y debía hacer algo al respecto, su gente no lo merecía, sus preciados "recursos" no lo merecían.

- Debo salvar a Arendelle- exclamó el anciano

Sus ojos con gafas observaron a sus dos guardaespaldas que lo miraban extrañado.

- ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

* * *

><p>Qué tal a todos, hoy les dejo un corto gracias a la idea de <strong>F<strong> un anon espectacular que siempre deja comentarios bellos y que jamás logro agradecer (en serio gracias, te pasas de buena gente). Había sugerido escribir algo con Weselton y aquí lo tenemos.

Se me hace un personaje interesante y su actor, Alan Tudyk es un genio, personalmente me ganó cuando trabajó en la serie Suburgatory y el la tercera parte The Transformers, pero ha hecho un trabajo de doblaje delicioso en Disney de manera seguida como King Candy (Ralph el Demoledor), Weselton (Frozen) y Krei (Big Hero 6) y ahora en una serie nueva de la empresa del ratoncito llamada Star vs the Force of Evil como uno de los villanos

Tengo dos drabbles que subiré pronto con otros personajes, las ideas que me dan son maravillosas,nos vemos y gracias por leer.


	5. Padres

**Padres**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: Bulda y Cliff<strong>

**Palabras: 165**

**Rating: K**

**Resumen: No es fácil aceptar la paternidad, pero Cliff sabe que Bulda tenía razón en las cosas del amor y más cuando se hace algo tan lindo como adoptar.**

* * *

><p>- Dime, no es lindo- exclamó Bulda a su marido observando a los pequeños durmiendo<p>

- Debo admitir que si- dijo el troll.

Ahí estaba el pequeño humano y la cría de reno, abrazados el uno al otro durmiendo en un agujero de tierra que él mismo hizo para los pequeños en la inmensidad de la noche.

Tuvo muchos problemas para aceptar la idea de su esposa. Cliff lo pensó mucho hasta decir que si, aunque la manera en que su querida troll ya abrazaba a los niños le hacía ver que no era buena idea negarse ante la idea de la adopción.

Bien sabía que no había forma en el amor, Bulda era muy llevadera en aquella idea entregando cariño a todo el mundo. Además de ser una gran amiga y esposa con él.

Tomó la mano de su esposa y le dio un suave beso que hizo brillar los cristales que decoraban sus cuerpos.

- Tenemos unos hijos preciosos- afirmó Cliff

Bulda asintió.

* * *

><p>Este es cortito, pero lo sentí super profundo. Quiero agradecer a HoeLittleDuck por decirme que escribiera algo con Bulda y Cliff, los trolls. ¿Se han puesto a pensar en el bonito mensaje que nos entregan estos dos al ser los padres adoptivos de Kristoff? El muchacho creció bien y feliz y fue criado por seres que ni siquiera son humanos, vivan los trolles y los expertos en el amor.<p>

Se viene otro con personajes que nunca vimos interactuar :) y esos... wow estará dificil.


End file.
